


Allen's Worst Struggle

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Captured and powerless, Tyki Mikk is given to Allen's custody. As much as Allen thinks he is strong enough to resist the Noah's endless teasings, he comes to a point he may not control himself anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much to say. Someone had to write some bottom!Tyki. So here I am with absoulutely no regrets...

"Why won't you look at me, boy?" Tyki asks with a playful tone, a charming smile touches his lips. "Am I not as good looking?" His question is direct, lacking shame. But that is Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure. He also enjoys watching Allen's reactions to his directness. The white haired teen just looks uncomfortable, averts his eyes and pretends to ignore the question. Yet the way his shoulders tense tells another story. Tyki's smile widens at that and he places his cigarette in between his lips to take a long joyful drag.

Allen makes his way to the training grounds to meet with Lavi. They practice together on daily basis. Of course, this appointment does not stop Tyki. He follows after Allen and stands by the door, leaning his back against the wall. When Lavi looks at his way with a slightly surprised expression, Allen just sighs at his redheaded friend. "Don't mind him."

Lavi chuckles at that and then they begin their training session. With both young men being energetic and pumped up for a good fight, it goes on for quite a while. The Noah watches them with an undying interest, slowly sinking against the wall as he finishes the rest of his cigarettes. The last one is gone as well, yet the training is nowhere done. He spends some more time watching the younger ones before he just disappears. Allen notices that, but says nothing.

"It sucks to be you." Lavi says with a wide grin, as he slams his giant hammer down; missing Allen by the half of an inch. "Being assigned to baby-sit him." His neck is red by all the physical exercise, his chest is heaving harder.

Allen dodges move after move. He doesn't feel tired, yet he plays on the defensive. "It isn't that bad." He says and Lavi almost knocks his hammer to Allen's head. "But I think he likes making my life difficult."

Lavi looks amused by the fact. "I noticed."

Once Allen is done with Lavi, he heads to the common bathroom and takes a shower. After getting into fresh clothes, he seeks to find Tyki. The areas Tyki can move are limited, so it is a short lived search. The young man finds the Noah in the small balcony of Allen's private room. There isn't much of a view with the thick fog covering the horizon, but Tyki still leans against the rail on his elbows and fixes his gaze forward. Even if he senses Allen standing behind him, he doesn't react. 

The white haired young man runs a hand through his damp hair and looks at the new pack of cigarettes the other is holding. They aren't the usual brand Allen provides him, which means he most likely traded with someone else. Knowing the Noah, Allen is almost sure he just stole it.

"Why did you leave?" Allen asks about the training session. He cannot see Tyki's expression from this angle, but he sees the cigarette smoke being blown away. The Noah is in his black trousers and white button shirt, sleeves rolled up. No shoes or socks, as if he is making himself comfortable at home. His curls are combed back.

"Disappointed, boy?" He asks with that teasing tone again, but doesn't wait for an answer. "You wanted me to leave you alone, so did I." He says with a sigh, then takes another drag from his cigarette.

Allen doesn't know how to reply for a moment and just nods, even when Tyki can't see it with his back turned. "I'll bring you dinner soon." He half turns to head for the door. "You stay here." Then he hears a soft chuckle from Tyki, but the Noah still doesn't look at his way. He doesn't say anything either.

Later that evening, Allen has a big dinner with Lenalee and Lavi. While those two mostly chat up, Allen is busy stuffing his face with various meat. He skips vegetables and Lenalee notices that. "I'm saving them for Tyki." It's an excuse, of course. But Lenalee's face grows worried none the less. She isn't happy about this babysitting thing. It is the alternative to lock him up in the dungeons. She supports Allen taking responsibility, even when she doesn't trust the Noah. It is meant to be for a limited time, thus it will not be like this for long.

"Do you need anything?" Lenalee asks with a concerned tone. "I can have him for tonight, if you need some time."

Both Allen and Lavi raise protests right away, perhaps over-reacting in the process. They both know what a charmer Tyki is. Leaving him alone with Lenalee sounds like the worst idea ever. Komui will probably kill them in mere seconds, if the word reaches his ears. "No way, Lenalee. The guy is dangerous." Lavi says with waving hands in her face.

"He is powerless and I can protect myself." Lenalee argues. She doesn't like the idea of being a damsel in distress.

This time Allen protests. "It's not like that, Lenalee!" He shares a glance with Lavi. They aren't sure how to say that. Maybe they shouldn't. And Allen isn't that naive. He already sees how Tyki tries to flirt with him. He can't allow the Noah doing the same to Lenalee. "I'm fine." He grins. "Trust me."

Lenalee looks in between Allen and Lavi, then nods. She doesn't get it, but she chooses to trust Allen.

After the dinner, Allen puts enough food and drink on a trey and heads to his room. As he opens the door, he finds Tyki laying on the bed. They have been taking turns to use the bed. One night it's Allen sleeping there and the next night, he uses the floor. But he is sure tonight is his turn for the bed.

He places the trey on the nightstand and looks at Tyki in the dark. He seems to be asleep, while never bothered to get under the covers. His curls are sprawled over the pillow, his face looks in peace. Allen notices the older man looks quite beautiful like this, but he quickly shoves the thought away. "You have to eat." He hopes Tyki will wake up to his voice. But the Noah doesn't even stir. Allen leans over and his good hand touches the shoulder of the sleeping man, giving him a light shake. "It's dinner time." Allen says again, ever so polite. That is able to make Tyki's lashes flutter, his eyes open. He slowly sits up and Allen can smell tobacco.

"What a lucky man I am." Tyki says, looking rather sleepy. "I'm a prisoner, but I get served by an Exorcist. A pretty one on top of that." He openly compliments the other, yet Allen doesn't seem effected. He is almost used to this behavior. He is aware Tyki is trying his way to charm him, so the white haired young man's heart will soften up to let him escape. But that is not going to happen.

"Get off the bed, please. Tonight is my turn." Allen says, as Tyki grabs a plate of vegetables from the trey and starts to eat. But he keeps sitting on the bed, legs crossed. 

"Ah, is it now?" He asks with a small playful smile and eats.

Allen nods and moves to his closet, grabbing his nightwear. A pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt. He quickly changes into them, feeling Tyki's wandering gaze on his body. It's a bit weird, but he manages to ignore it. Then Allen does a long set of push ups, again with the other watching him as he eats. The younger man never even looks at Tyki's way. By the time he is done, the Noah is putting the empty trey away. But he doesn't move from the bed. He lays back and smiles at the other invitingly. "Perhaps we can share the bed for one night." He says and spreads his arms at his sides, head resting on pillow. But the bed is already too small for two and Allen isn't even seriously considering such an option.

Allen gives him a look, then sighs. "Fine. I'll take the floor." He mumbles and starts to spread a sheet on the floor, tossing the pillow on top.

"Come on, boy..." Tyki says with a half chuckle, looking down at Allen who is laying down over the bed he made. "Fight me. Entertain me. Do something." He places his feet on the floor, rests his elbows against his knees. "I have absolutely nothing to do here. It's your duty to keep an eye on me. Have I told you I do bad things, when I'm bored?" He looks mostly playful instead of bored.

Allen sighs and turns his back at Tyki. "I'm too tired, Tyki. Get some sleep." Then Allen falls asleep just like that. Tyki can't believe that and lets his body fall back on the bed.

Allen isn't sure how much of sleep he manages to get. But he wakes up before the sun. It's actually a pair of hands wake him up, pressed against his waist. Then those arms wrap around his chest. He can feel hot breath against his neck. It's an unfamiliar sensation. He can't say it's unpleasant. While he wants to press against the warm body behind him and enjoy the lips on his neck, something tells him this is wrong. His eyes open wide and Allen quickly rolls away from the other body. Now laying on his stomach and turning his face to the direction of the other, he raises his upper body with elbows on the floor. From under white bangs, he can see a rather tall and slender man next to him. 

It's Tyki, of course.

They have been sharing a room since a week now. While Tyki has been quite flirty, he never took a physical act like this before. "What are you doing?" Allen asks in a whisper and Tyki places a hand against the younger one's cheek.

"What does it look like?" He asks in return and closes the distance in between their faces, kissing Allen's lips. The younger man's eyes widen at that, his body feels frozen; not sure what to do. Tyki's lips move against Allen's and it's purely one sided. When Allen finally gathers his head enough to push the other man away, he frowns.

"Stop!"

Tyki catches Allen's wrists in a strong grip and tries to keep him there. "Come on, boy. Don't tell me you never imagined this." His voice is like honey dripping on silk. "Because I did." He purrs, forcing Allen onto his back and crawls over the younger man. Tyki's legs pin Allen's thighs down, chests press together. Allen's wrists are held by each side of his head and the Noah casually laps at the other's lips. "Everyone deserves to have some fun. Don't you agree?"

Allen frowns and struggles. "No!" He can't believe Tyki is doing this. He never fully trusted the Noah, but this is too much. "Stop!" The younger man groans, when the man over him presses his lips to that sensitive spot behind his ear. It feels good, but it isn't greater than his growing anger. When a hand of Tyki goes down in between their bodies to be settled on Allen's groin, that gives the younger man an opening. With his one hand free, he puts on a full fight and throws Tyki off of him. He doesn't stop there. The white haired young man pushes the other down to the floor, switching their previous positions. Now Tyki lays on his back with his hands pinned at either side of his head. Unlike Allen, he looks amused. That angers the white haired one further.

"Ah, so you like being on top." Tyki chuckles, as if he just learned a nice and big secret. "We can do that." Tyki certainly doesn't mind that. Before he can say another teasing word, he is punched in the face so hard, he sees stars. Allen pants over him, furious and about to explode. But the young man gets up after a long moment. Then Tyki loses his previous privileges as a prisoner. Allen ties him up in an uncomfortable position. Tyki's wrists are bound behind him in a very tight grip, it will certainly leave a mark. He doesn't even fight or resist. Then his ankles are tied together, leaving him no room to walk or even stand on his own.

"If only you told me this was your thing, I could arrange something." Tyki continues with his playful mood. But Allen isn't joking. 

Allen leaves the room right away and doesn't return until lunch time. When he walks in with a trey of food, he finds Tyki sitting on the floor, back resting against the bed. His position looks uncomfortable, his shoulders hunched. His head is bowed forward, as if he is asleep. His messy curls fall over his face, not showing Allen of his eyes. But that doesn't matter. He just stands before Tyki and places the trey down on the floor. Then Allen stands up to leave. But he hears Tyki's voice.

"Not going to untie me?" He asks, sounding a bit tired. He must be hungry and lacking his daily tobacco dose.

"No." Allen answers sharp and simple.

"How am I supposed to eat like this?" Tyki finally moves his head up to look at the younger one behind curls.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Allen replies and turns back at the door.

"Come on, boy..." Tyki sighs. "Don't be like this. I was only trying to help you."

But Allen groans at that. His fists are clenched at his sides and he is trying hard not to hit the other again. "Help?" He half turns at Tyki and gives him an angry look. "Is that what you call it?"

Tyki shrugs. At least, he tries to. His arms look in pain. They are probably numb. "You have too much tension. I could help you with relief." He smiles with no shame. But Allen has no time to listen any of this. He slams the door shut and goes on with his day.

He doesn't tell anyone about what happened last night. It's embarrassing and wrong. But what feels the wrongest is how he keeps thinking about how good it felt when Tyki's lips were pressed against his neck. He doesn't even want to go how tempting it was, when the older man laid beneath him so willingly.

Shaking such sinful thoughts off, he meets with Lavi for another training session. Lavi notices something is different with Allen. But no matter how many times he asks, Allen doesn't give an answer. After dinner he stays with Lavi and Lenalee. His friends cheer him up, which he is grateful for. But his mind drifts back to Tyki over and over. Allen thinks thoroughly about what happened and how it could progress. If Tyki wanted, there could be a full fledged fight. But the Noah didn't even try hard. There was no struggle, when Allen tied him up. Did he actually believe Allen wanted that?

When it is past midnight, Allen parts with his friends to visit cafeteria to prepare some sandwich. He hasn't given Tyki any dinner. He probably has other needs, too. When he returns to his room, Tyki is laying on his side on the floor. Some food from lunch is spread around, Tyki's shirt is a mess from not being able to use his hands. The drink is spilled around. He probably couldn't take more than a sip. The room needs a cleaning, so does Tyki. Allen notes how the Noah looks miserable like this. While Allen doesn't see this fit even for enemies, a secret part of him finds it well suited.

He kneels by Tyki's side and helps him sit up. Tyki doesn't resist, looks worn out. Allen brings up a glass of water to his lips and the older man just drinks until the last drop. "Do you want another?" He asks with a soft tone, now feeling bad about how he treated Tyki today. Refusing proper food and drink is too harsh of a punishment.

The Noah nods and Allen pours another glass before raising it up to Tyki's lips again. As he comes to halfway, Tyki slows down and causes water to run down his chin. His dirty shirt now becomes soaked. Allen takes it as a sign to pull the glass away. "I brought food. Do you want anything else?" He keeps a hand on Tyki's shoulder to help him in this sitting position.

"Cigarettes." The Noah says with a sly smirk, which comes out a bit tired. "Bathroom. Clean clothes. Untie me?"

Allen sighs. "I don't trust you."

Tyki gives Allen a lopsided smile. "As you shouldn't." It doesn't really help with this case. But Allen starts to loosen the ropes around his wrists. When Tyki is completely free of his bindings, he groans at his numb limbs. He doesn't even try to move from his spot. He is surprised, when Allen takes an arm in between his hands and massages his muscles to help with the circulation. With widened eyes, he looks at the younger man. But then he breaks out a smile. "So thoughtful." He says and allows Allen to help him. "Thank you."

Allen doesn't say anything in return. When he decides Tyki is ready to get up and move on his own, he escorts him to bathroom and waits by the door. The Noah takes his sweet time to tend himself. By the time the door opens, he is wearing spare clothes from Allen's wardrobe. They aren't a bad fit. The shirt is just fine, while the sweatpants are a bit short by the ankles. There is a towel over his head, a few droplets of water run down his neck. 

They sit on the floor, as Tyki eats a very late dinner; then smokes a few cigarettes until Allen lets out a big yawn. "You can take the bed tonight." Tyki says with his natural playful mood, but Allen shakes his head and leads the Noah to the bed. The older man's eyebrows are arched with curiosity, as he sits down on the bed and Allen brings the ropes. "Is that needed?" Tyki asks, but doesn't move from where he's sitting.

Allen knows he can't trust this guy, so they have to play by his own rules. "Bring your hands." He commands, which earns him a glare from the Noah. But Tyki doesn't make a fuss over this. That is good, because Allen isn't going to have it other way.

"I am not going to touch you again." Tyki says, as Allen ties his wrists together before him; then forces Tyki to lie down on the bed. "Unless you ask me to." Allen ignores these words and ties Tyki's hands to the headboard. Tossing the blanket over the older man, he cleans up the room, prepares his bed on he floor and quickly falls asleep. 

The morning starts nicely with the sunshine invading the room. Allen wakes up in a good mood, sits up and stretches his arms over his head. He had a good sleep with no Noah interrupting. Turning his face at the bed, he comes across a heavily sleeping Tyki. The older man is still tied to the headboard, laying on his back. But the cover is half kicked away, one long leg is resting over. His shirt is pulled up enough to show a flat stomach. His dark skin is smooth over the waistband of the sweatpants. Allen knows he is staring and it is wrong. But he can't help with how he fails to look away for another moment. It takes a lot of willpower to get up and change into his casual clothes. Then he rushes for breakfast and comes back for Tyki with food.

The Noah is still sleeping. But when he hears the door close, he stirs. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Allen. He smiles charmingly. "Hey there." Allen sits by the edge of the bed and unties Tyki. 

"I apologize for yesterday. I was angry." Allen says with a slightly worried tone. "I didn't mean to starve you." As the last of rope comes off, he stands up and watches Tyki massage his joints.

"I'm not mad." Tyki replies, now sitting up. He looks at the breakfast at the bedside. "And I'm sorry..." Tyki continues, which makes Allen surprised. Is the Noah actually apologizing for the other night? "I didn't know you were a virgin. I would have approached more properly, if I was aware."

Allen's face goes all red, but Tyki continues as he reaches for the cup of coffee. "I would take you out for dinner and treat you with flowers." That trademark smug smile is back on Tyki's face. Allen wants to throw a fit, but he can't decide if he is more embarrassed or angry. "Oh, I could teach you all about pleasures." Now he openly grins at Allen.

The Exorcist groans aloud and wants to wipe that smug expression off Tyki's face. "Why do you think I want to do anything with you?!" He asks with an angry expression in his face. "You are my enemy!" He clenches his fists at his sides so hard, his knuckles hurt.

Tyki seems further amused, then takes a slow sip from his coffee. "So?"

Allen can't find a proper argument against this. Tyki doesn't care to listen reasoning. Not that Allen shows any other proper wording. He feels like he is reduced to groans and funny faces. So he just throws out the first thing coming to his mind. "You are not my type!"

That is able to grab Tyki's whole attention. He glares at Allen over his coffee, eyes serious. "Am I not?" Tyki looks rather offended from where Allen stands. It is satisfying in a way, but Allen is still struggling to find proper words. He fails. 

"Am I not as good looking?" Tyki asks, then shoots another question. "What is your type, boy? That girl, Lenalee?" His question is serious, as if he wants to know the answer. "Or the redheaded one?" Before he can bring up other names, Allen closes the gap in between them and stuffs a big chunk of break into Tyki's mouth. Then he basically manhandles the Noah to tie him up for the day. Once more Tyki's wrists are bound behind him and his ankles together. It isn't as tight as yesterday.

Following days pass in similar fashion. Allen ties Tyki up the whole time, except for meals and bathroom breaks. At nights, he is tied up to the headboard. The Noah doesn't whine a lot about this situation. He may be just human now, but he is certainly not an average human. A regular man would be beaten up badly at this point, begging Allen to release him. Tyki does not beg. Instead he keeps teasing the Exorcist whenever he can. Allen goes red faced each time. Ignoring the Noah becomes harder and harder each day.

Lenalee and Lavi ask about Tyki after a few days. "He used to follow you like a lost puppy." The redhead says, as they enjoy a big dinner. "Is he sick or something?"

Lenalee goes wide eyed at that. "It may be contagious. Are you alright, Allen-kun?" She is always overly worried about her friends. But Allen just shakes his head.

"It's just... We decided it's best to stay in the room." It's not the clearest explanation in the world, yet Lavi shrugs at it. Lenalee still presses a hand against Allen's forehead to check his temperature. They don't ask about the Noah again.

That night Tyki sits on the floor again, eating the food Allen brought him. He hasn't lost any weight in the past week, but his body is getting sore. "How is your lady friend doing?" He asks with a half smile and finishes up the hot soup, then lazily nibbles on the fish. "Or was it the redheaded one?"

Allen sighs at that and pours a glass of water. "None of your business." He watches as Tyki eats. It's always an interesting sight. The Noah seems to keep his elegant posture in whatever he is doing. The way his throat bobs, when he swallows water or food, Allen can't seem to look away. He tries not to stare. Not too much. He only hopes Tyki isn't aware of this awkward curiosity.

"Come on, boy. Tell me something interesting. After all, I am stuck in your room and have nothing to do. Entertain me." He reaches for his cigarette pack. He is allowed to smoke a few before Allen ties him up for the night.

Allen refuses to tell him anything. Instead he brings up a deck of cards, which brightens up Tyki's mood nicely. They play for a while with nothing to bet on. It isn't as entertaining as strip poker, but they have fun none the less. Allen keeps winning for obvious reasons. "Cheating Boy A..." Tyki sighs and tosses his cards to the floor, another round lost. "You could have let me win just once." He shakes his head with disapproval, but Tyki doesn't seem upset or anything. Allen grins at that, not even denying anything.

After Allen helps him to bathroom for the last time for tonight, Tyki washes his face and brushes his teeth. Then they return to the bed. It's almost a habit now. Tyki lies down and waits for Allen to tie him up. There is no struggle at any point. Allen doesn't know why Tyki is so cooperative, but his mind has been at it since a long while by now.

"Good night." He hears Tyki's voice and soon falls asleep with many thoughts occupying his head.

Next days are uneventful. Their daily routines continue, but now they spend more time before bed; mostly playing cards. Tyki wants to learn about a few tricks and Allen refuses. "That's one secret I'll never share." He grins, proud.

There are times Allen has to visit his room during the day. He finds Tyki in different positions each time. One time he is standing up on his feet, but leaning his head against the wall. A few times he finds Tyki lying on the floor on his side, hands resting behind him. He is barely conscious each time. With nothing else to do and limbs bound, it makes sense he sleeps more. Allen admits he feels bad about this, but it cannot be helped. He knows Tyki will not behave, if he gives him freedom. 

Today he walks in to grab his jacket and finds Tyki sleeping in bed. He is sitting by the edge with his bare feet touching the floor, but his upper body is slumped over the sheets. His eyes blink a few times at the noise Allen makes, but he remains asleep afterward. The way his neck is exposed is hard to look away. The curve of his shoulder and how messily those curls fall over his eyes. Tyki is an attractive man. He is beautiful, Allen gives that. Now he wonders again, if he really meant those words when he said Tyki is not his type. Who is he kidding? This man is everyone's type.

Allen sighs mentally at his own thoughts. Why is he even thinking of such things? This is wrong in so many levels, he needs to get over it. He needs to get out of this room. But here his feet are bringing him close to the sleeping Noah. And his hand is hovering over those dark curls. He wants to touch, but he shouldn't. He really should not touch the sleeping enemy's hair, no matter how tempting it is. He certainly shouldn't run his fingertips on that elegant neck. He is curious about how that skin feels under his hand.

He holds his breath and tries to see reason. The temptation is so great, but he can't...

He can't.

To let out some steam, he meets up with Lavi for another training session. It doesn't really help. Allen feels spent at some point, yes. But it isn't the same thing. He keeps thinking of Tyki. Not even a cold shower helps. Allen feels torn inside, doubts himself of being swayed by the evil. He works hard to convince himself. But that is another dead end. He tries not to show it to Tyki. Thankfully, the Noah doesn't ask why the Exorcist looks so tense.

It takes three more days. Three very long days. Then Allen just punches the wall in the bathroom. It cracks badly and he feels awfully guilty about the damage he put there. He takes deep breaths and counts to ten. Then he is marching back to his room with fierce steps. By the time his hand is on the door handle, he considers about going back and distracting himself with something else. But he doesn't. He can't seem to control himself anymore.

Allen opens the door and finds Tyki sitting on the floor, head resting against bed. His legs are bent at knees, almost touching his chest. He is in another deep slumber, not even noticing Allen is here. The white haired young man closes the door behind, then makes sure to lock it. His heart is beating so fast, it hurts. He knows he has to stop right now. But it doesn't happen.

He closes the gap in between himself and Tyki and grabs the sleeping Noah by the front of his shirt. Allen can't even fight himself anymore, as he crushes his lips against the other. It's supposed to be a kiss, but that's mostly his teeth against Tyki's lips. He feels the other man waking up from his sleep, confused at first, but then he is just mumbling against Allen's lips. Allen doesn't stop, he has to sate this hunger. He sucks on Tyki's lips and forces him to open his mouth. He is already invading the bound man's mouth by his tongue, exploring greedily. Tyki tastes like tobacco and mint. There is no technique or pattern to what he is doing, but Tyki doesn't protest. He just allows Allen do what he wants.

The Exorcist stops, when he runs out of breath. He heavily breathes in and out, looking at Tyki's face from the closeness. His hands are still clutching at the Noah's shirt. "What has gotten into you, boy?" Tyki asks, when he gathers enough breath to speak. But instead of a reply, he gets touches. Allen's hands cup his face. Then they run through those messy curls. They are soft and perfect, Allen doesn't want to move his hands forever. But then Allen's mouth is on Tyki's face, kissing and lapping at dark smooth skin. He pays extra attention to that beauty mark under the Noah's eye and he can hear the soft sigh coming from Tyki.

"I guess I'm your type now." He smiles and turns his face, so he can nuzzle Allen's chin. Then Allen starts receiving small kisses from the older man, enjoying each of them. His hands run down at Tyki's neck, tracing the curve of his shoulders and then his palms press against that hard chest. Allen tries to explore every inch of the torso of the Noah. The shirt's fabric is getting on the way and he finds himself getting more impatient. He suddenly pulls away from lingering kisses of the Noah and grabs the hem of the shirt he is wearing. Yanking it up doesn't end up well with Tyki's hands still bound behind him.

"Untie me." Tyki whispers at Allen and licks his lips.

Allen gives him an alien look and then shakes his head. "No." He speaks for the first time since he entered the room. His hands move to the neck of the shirt. Without any real effort he rips it open and Tyki's torso is exposed. He isn't a muscular man, but nicely toned. His skin is smooth as he expected, but not as flawless. There are scars from their previous encounter. It's not looking bad, Allen thinks. He even finds it hot, how it was given by his hand. The fabric of the ripped shirt hangs from Tyki's shoulders and Allen has to get rid of the annoyance. He rips them apart to ribbons, so now there is nothing covering Tyki's upper body.

The Exorcist attack every bit of skin before him. He mouths at Tyki's Adam's apple, then licks down to that hard lined chest. As one hand plays with a nipple, rubbing and pinching; his lips are pressed against the other. Allen hungrily laps and sucks at it, feeling it harden against his tongue. He enjoys the taste of Tyki's skin. He can't get enough. Tyki twitches under all this affection and sighs with pleasure. When Allen focuses on the scars and maps them with his tongue, Tyki starts to breath heavier.

"Come on, boy." He squirms heatedly, still looking so elegant, but also vulnerable. "Untie me, so I can return the favor."

Allen looks up at Tyki, as if he considers the option. But then he shakes his head once more, his cheeks are all red. He pulls and pushes at Tyki, so he can settle down on the older man's lap. His hands are resting on those gorgeous shoulders of the Noah. It is a suggestive closeness, which he needs. "No." Allen finally says and captures Tyki's lips once more. This time Tyki tries to lead the kiss, but Allen doesn't follow. He has little control over his actions and just ravages the older man's mouth with pure hunger. Then his hands are on his upper arms, manhandling Tyki to turn his back to him. The Noah is pushed against the bed, standing on the floor on his knees. Allen gives him no time to adjust to this new position and shoves his hands down Tyki's pants, nails scratching at those tight hips. He can hear Tyki chuckling.

"Eager, aren't we?" He asks, as Allen bites at a shoulder to leave a bruise. Tyki's hands are trapped in between their bodies, while Allen's are all over Tyki, running on firm thighs and cupping his groin with his cursed hand. It's experimental how he gives a few tugs and feels Tyki's back pressing against him. The Noah looks more relaxed in his bonds, while getting harder in his hand. It reminds Allen of the tightness in his own pants. He believes he waited enough and removes his hands from Tyki to push his waistband down before ripping those sweatpants to pieces as well. Then he works on undoing his own pants. Only in a few seconds his hardness is pressing against Tyki's thigh, as Allen grabs the older man's hips in order to position himself. His lips are pressed against the nape of Tyki's neck. But he hears Tyki's voice again.

"Wait. Wait." The Noah breaths and Allen manages to pause. "You aren't going to take me dry, are you?" But Allen isn't sure if he follows. He removes his mouth from Tyki's neck and pushes his face over the other's shoulder to give him a look. Tyki throws him a side glance and smiles. "Open the drawer." He points at the nightstand with a tilt of head. "There's a vial of oil."

The white haired young man moves to said drawer and opens it, easily finds the vial. He can't help wondering when the Noah put it there in the first place. It is either that night he jumped on Allen or even before, knowing they would get to this moment. It doesn't matter. He removes the cap and turns to look at Tyki, who is looking up at him with a sly expression, focusing on Allen's hardness. Not only Tyki is completely naked and tied up on the floor, but Allen is fully clothed with only his pants hanging down by his hips. The exorcist likes this contrast. 

"If you want my mouth first, I'm up for that, boy." Tyki offers and Allen's brain is on fire. He doesn't even think twice by such a proposition. Quickly sitting by the side of the bed, he spreads his legs, so Tyki is kneeling in between them. The Noah looks at the length before him with an amused smile and catches Allen's hot gaze. He doesn't wait to nuzzle underside, then mouths it. Allen moans so loud, anyone passing by the corridor can hear him. So he presses a hand against his mouth. Tyki gives a small chuckle at that and takes the head to his mouth with slow motions. Allen feels his body is on fire and molten lava is pouring through his veins. 

He watches Tyki's head pushing further and taking more of him to that hot mouth. It turns him on all the more. Then he feels a tongue pressing and that sucking, Allen tries to swallow his moans. He doesn't do a very good job with staying silent. Once Tyki's head goes up and down, the Exorcist knows there is no way he can last long. He gets impatient again and grabs a handful of Tyki's hair. His hand moves on his own, pushing deeper and pulling faster. The Noah takes it well. He doesn't even gag, when Allen feels the head hit the back of his throat.

It takes no more than five pushes to drive himself to the edge. Everything goes white and Allen's body tightens, exploding his release into Tyki's mouth. Finally letting go of the Noah's hair, Allen collapses back onto the bed to catch his breath. He is aware this is way too quick, but it is also his first time. He doesn't care.

When he opens his eyes and sits up, he can see Tyki watching him with an intense gaze. "There now, boy. Feeling better?" Allen reaches a hand to cup the older man's cheek, brushing his thumb over that beauty mark under the eye. It's a loving gesture.

"That was... perfect." Allen replies, wondering if he should have taken Tyki's offer weeks ago. But pondering too much about the past makes no difference. The Noah pushes his face to Allen's touch, asking for more. But then he presses a kiss to the younger man's wrist.

"Come on, boy. Prepare me for another round." He looks at the forgotten vial laying on the bed and Allen gives an eager nod. Of course, Tyki has seen Allen's inhuman stamina in the battleground. He knows one round is not the end of today. The white haired young man grabs the vial, gets off the bed and behind Tyki. He opens the cap and pours some to his cursed hand.

"What do I do now?" Allen asks for some guidance. He appreciates how Tyki doesn't mock his lack of experience. The Noah presses his upper body against the bed, so he can offer his hips to the Exorcist with a better view.

"Get your fingers in me." He says over his shoulder and Allen gets the idea. He coats his fingers and experimentally runs a finger to that tightness. He circles and teases, then pushes his finger in. It's so tight and nice, he can't wait to bury himself inside Tyki. A second finger is then inserted and it's even a tighter fit. He can feel the resistance, which makes Allen excited. He is getting hard again. After a few pulls and pushes, he withdraws his fingers, pours more oil to his palm and slicks himself. Tyki doesn't protest and just presses his cheek against the bed. "This isn't how I imagined this to proceed." He says in a whispered tone, but he doesn't sound like complaining.

Allen puts his knees at each side of Tyki's tied up legs and grabs the Noah's hips with one hand. His other hand is holding his length to guide into that perfect hotness. "What do you mean?" He asks in a breath and hears Tyki chuckle.

"I never thought you were such a kinky one, boy." Tyki replies with pure amusement. "You prefer to take the lead. I like that." There isn't much Tyki can do with his limbs tied up. So he just waits for Allen to take what he wants.

Allen doesn't waste any time and presses himself into Tyki. Since his preparation was quick and careless, he meets up with some resistance. Tyki is overly tight and he can't shove himself in one go. Now he understands why Tyki insisted on using oil. The Noah's muscles over his shoulders tense and his panting can be heard, yet he doesn't tell Allen to slow down or stop. He takes everything well. Allen pushes, pushes and pushes until he is perfectly seated in Tyki. All these sensations are overloading and Allen feels like he can come right away. But he takes a few deep breaths to calm his senses.

"How does it feel?" He hears Tyki asking. "Am I nice enough?"

Allen wants to answer, but he can't. Words are lost on him once more and sensations take over. He grabs Tyki's hips with both hands and starts to thrust. It's quick and shallow at first. But then his body is moving on it's own, going for deeper thrusts. Tyki is panting heavily, eyes closed. Allen appreciates the view before him and looks down at where they are joined together, how he disappears into Tyki's perfect heat.

He is too consumed in his own pleasure, Allen forgets about Tyki. It isn't short lived as his first release, but he gets there soon enough. When he feels it's near, he grabs the Noah's hips tighter and buries himself deep before he loads his release into the older man. That feels quite satisfying to mark him this way.

Allen rests his forehead against Tyki's shoulder, as he comes from his high. Then he pulls back, unties Tyki's limbs and moves the Noah onto the bed. Tyki groans and rubs his wrists, when Allen pushes him to his back. From this position, Allen can see how hard the Noah is. It's a beautiful view. Tyki lying on white sheets with nothing to hide any inch of his lean and tall body. His eyes are glassy and his lips are parted with pleasure. His dark curls sprawled around his beautiful face. Legs spread, as Allen kneels in between them. 

The Exorcist holds Tyki's calves and pushes them up, so his legs are bent at knees, spread even further to put the Noah into a more vulnerable position. Allen is eager again, moves his mouth to the older man's hardness. Tyki sighs with pleasure and half sits with his weight resting against his elbows. He wants to watch Allen. Their eyes meet, when Allen parts his mouth to take the head inside. He tries his best to mimic Tyki's previous doings on him. He was always a fast learner and he can see he is doing well, because the Noah pants faster than before. Allen's head moves up and down, being careful about not gagging himself. 

It doesn't take long before Tyki rolls his head back and moans in the hottest way. He doesn't grab Allen's hair, remains passive. But he doesn't warn Allen either and comes into the younger man's mouth after a deep shudder. The Exorcist tries to swallow it and pulls back to wipe his mouth. His eyes are on Tyki's spent body again, taking in the beautiful sight before him.

Tyki is still panting hard, when Allen lifts Tyki's knees and pushes them up, then apart. The Exorcist's knees rest against the other's hips, his hardness is pressed against that hot opening. It is no surprise he is extremely hard again. This time he pushes in easier, goes all the way in with no resistance. Tyki opens his eyes and meets the white haired one's gaze. Allen knows no break, but he doesn't expect any different.

The younger man rolls his hips in a steady rhythm, no longer in a rush. That desperate tension is gone, so now he can enjoy the slower pace. It feels nice to be in between these long and dark legs of Tyki. Feels so right. Changing the angle of his thrusts, Allen experiments about what makes Tyki give the best reaction.

"Does this mean we are no longer enemies?" The Noah asks, possibly aiming to tease. Allen doesn't know how to answer that and thrusts a bit harder than before. "Are we friends?" Tyki gives his trademark charming smile. It can melt anyone's heart. Allen can't say he is unaffected, but he tries to keep a straight face.

"Lovers?" Tyki does not stop, wanting to pry an answer from Allen. "Or we can be secret lovers. Ah-!" Allen thrusts at a new angle hard and Tyki clutches at sheets. The vein in his neck stands out, making Allen smile and want to lick that. He keeps hitting that same spot, making Tyki squirm under him. Guiding Tyki's one leg over his shoulder, Allen leans down to mouth at the other's neck. He licks over that vein and moves up to capture the Noah's lips in a fierce kiss. He can feel Tyki's erection being trapped in between their bodies. Allen ups the pace at this point, assaulting that sensitive spot over and over until Tyki's hands cling to his shoulders. The Noah starts to clench around Allen and that is enough to drive Allen to the edge again. He makes sure to hit that spot a few more times before he comes inside of Tyki. The Noah follows shortly after him, shooting his release in between their bodies. 

Allen stays inside of Tyki for a while, drinking up the sight under him and placing lazy kisses all over that pretty face. Tyki lowers his legs to press his knees at either side of Allen. The older man looks less sly now and more ruined. Allen knows he likes this look better. Tyki's hand move up to cup the younger one's cheek. His fingertips trace the scar over his eye, following the lines of the star on his forehead. Allen enjoys that.

"You are not going to tie me up again. Are you, boy?" Tyki asks with a very much relaxed tone now. Allen is busy kissing the Noah's jawline. But he raises his head to look the other in the eye and removes some hair away from Tyki's face.

"If there is someone in need to be tied, that is you." Tyki moves his head up to lick at Allen's lips, then rests back on the pillow. "Since you can't keep your hands off of me."

Allen smiles back at that, feeling quite relaxed as if a heavy burden has just left his shoulders. None of his previous concerns worry him anymore. "I don't know." Allen speaks, being rather coy. "You need to convince me."

Tyki arches his brows with amusement. "Convince you how?"

Allen pulls back enough to flip Tyki over, so he can wrap the Noah's body with his own. The older man still shows no resistance for all this rough manhandling and feels something hard against his hip. The white haired young man grabs Tyki's hands at each side of his head, intertwines their fingers. "I can think of something."

They don't stop for the rest of the day and night.


End file.
